


Shipstuck

by PurpleCheeseStick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCheeseStick/pseuds/PurpleCheeseStick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game of Sburb ended tragically but successfully, but no worries- that was thousands of years ago. Our favorite characters have been reborn to start anew on the planet they share, and to start on the journey to discovering their planet's mysterious past, as well as their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homestuck

The Scratch reset a lot of things, but it did not fix everything. However the details of the scratch are unimportant at this time- what is important, is the brief history lesson surrounding the Scratch, because I'm sure a lot of you are probably confused and wondering just what the hell is going on.

Oh, forgive my rude manners, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the Narrator, and I will be guiding your young, ignorant minds through this catastrophic nightmare that is the past (though for you it is actually the future). You won't be hearing from me often, I can assure you.

Our little lesson begins with the humans, who had no choice but to do the Scratch and reset their universe, thus no longer becoming the heroes of the story any longer. Rather, their old Guardians would. Normally, they'd have forgotten anything that had to do with their game of Sburb, but they cheated a little. Just a little. They met up with the last surviving trolls, and hid in the Veil with them on the asteroid while the universe was reset.

From there they watched as their Guardians grew up to fill in their former roles of their home's saviors, and they began to play Sburb. The four original children, and the trolls, helped the new players through the game and as things progressed, the cancer of their universe, known as Jack Noir, once again rose to power. In the final battle of the game, all the players teamed together to defeat their final adversaries, and through an almost impossible ( highly improbable) stroke of luck, they won. Their prize, was a universe that the two species would have to share.

Together, the surviving players entered this new world, and began their long, hard work of starting anew. However, this is not the story of how these children rebuilt a new home. Rather, it's a story about how this new setting would rebuild them.

Now, with that brief history lesson concluded, it is time to

Be the Third Person.


	2. A Bit of Development

You are now the third person.  
\---  
Tavros tapped his fingers on his desk boredly as he glanced around the room, waiting for class to start. He had gotten there early- like he did with all of his classes. Heaven forbid should he be late. His left hand drifted to his backpack sitting next to his chair on the floor, brushing against the cold metal of his new robotic limbs. It'd taken up all of his savings throughout middle school to afford them, and even then finding the right person to make them for him had been hard.

At the start of his freshman school year, he'd been in a wheelchair. It'd only been a couple weeks ago that he'd gotten his new mechanic legs, thanks to the help of his new friend Nepeta- she happened to have a friend named Equius (who'd been more than unwilling to help a brownblood like Tav) who worked on robots in his spare time. An odd hobby, sure, but he'd taken the job (and Tav's savings, despite how much Nepeta chided him for it) and he'd given Tavros the option of walking again.

Kids started filing into the classroom, and after the class bell rang and the last few stragglers popped in, their history lesson began. Tavros had actually been looking forward to this month's next lessons, because they were centered on a generally shady topic- the Ancestors.

There were actually two different legends regarding heroic figures called the Ancestors, but the one they were covering actually had to do with the creation of the world they lived in today. A world dominated by two species- humans and trolls alike.

Names had been lost throughout time, but thousands of years ago a band of friends, (a few trolls, and some humans,) had survived a series of tragic events. These events, these adventures, led the friends to the planet that was now called Earthernia. The lessons would basically dabble into the growth of their planet politically, economically, culturally, etc. etc., much to Tavros's disappointment. He liked adventure stories- he wanted to know what those kids went through to find this place they came to call home. But no one knew the exact story- there were guesses, rumors, that sort of thing, but no one knew for certain and those kids, the only ones who would know, had all grown up and died a long time ago.

Tav's thoughts were interrupted as he was hit in the back of the head with a paper airplane. He whipped around to see Nepeta, sitting in the back of the class, grinning at him and giving him a little wave. Nepeta, the only person he really liked to call a true friend. He checked the status on the teacher- her back was turned, good- and he picked up the airplane and unfolded it, reading the note.

":33< *ac pawnd3rs fur a meowment befur sending her masterpiece flying in the air towards its purrey!*"

His friend who constantly loved to roleplay- not that he minded! He liked roleplaying with Nepeta; she indulged in safe roleplays, ones that didn't let players get pushed off of buildings and paralyze them from the hips down... He shoved those thoughts out of his head and set to writing a quick reply, before folding the airplane back up and sending it back to his furend- er, his friend.

As the rest of his classes carried on for the day, nothing eventful really happened. Nothing out of the ordinary. People didn't ignore him, but they didn't go out of their way to talk to him, either. They knew his name, he knew theirs, if they caught him glancing at them in the hallway, a polite smile was exchanged, it wasn't too bad. It'd always been like that, even when he was in his wheelchair. He'd been pleasantly surprised when he'd gotten his new legs, and a lot of people had taken notice and congratulated him.

One troll in particular had noticed, though.

Tav sat on the bench outside in the courtyard, looking at the sandwich he held in his hands, and refusing to look anywhere else, just like he always did. He wished he had lunch with Nepeta- at least then he'd have someone to talk to. He hated being all alone, because his thoughts always drifted back to that first day at school with his new legs. That first time he and Gamzee Makara had ever really talked.

He'd just been sitting, on this exact same bench, staring at his sandwich the exact same way he was now. He'd always noticed Gamzee more than his fellow students- Gamzee, a highblood, but a very nice highblood, or at least that's what it looked like. Whenever he'd seen Gamzee, the troll had always been swaying to his own beat, with a goofy smile on his face, talking with various different kinds of people. From Eridan Ampora, to Sollux Captor, to the humans John and Dave. Any and all blood types- he didn't care. He and Feferi both.

Tavros always had wanted to talk to either of them, but he'd always been too shy; until he was forced to interact with one of them.


	3. A Little Bit More Development...

He'd just been minding his own business, but he couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on a little ways away.  
Eridan, Equius and Gamzee had been standing there, having a good little chat, and Equius was actually talking about the new legs he'd just built for Tavros, when Eridan interrupted him. "Oh cod, you actually wwasted your time on such a filthy lowwblood?" Equius grimaced. "Please highblood, don't get so upset, I charged him for it." Eridan just crossed his arms and huffed. "I still don't get wwhy you evven bothered."

Tav had honestly felt like crawling into a hole and dying. A few tears escaped from the corners of his eyes and drifted down his cheeks, and he put his lunch away, not feeling hungry anymore. Tavros overheard Gamzee speaking as he started to walk away. "Hey motherfuckers, chill. Ain't no reason to be rude to the poor little dude, it's not like he up and chose his blood color. I think it was kinda motherfuckin' nice for Equius to help a bro out."

Tavros had stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder to look back at the group, but he'd just about jumped out of his skin to find Gamzee right behind him, wrapping an arm around Tav and ruffling his hair. "O-Oh god!" Tav squeaked. "Chill, motherfucker! I saw you all up and leavin' and I wanted to say congrats on the new legs!"

For the entire duration of their short conversation, Tav had been stuttering and shaking up a storm. He'd never actually talked to Gamzee before, in fact the highest person on the hemospectrum he'd ever talked to was Vriska, and... Well he didn't like Vriska. He'd done his best to ignore the fact that Eridan had been watching him and Gamzee with disapproval the entire time, and Equius was just kind of standing by, watching. It was hard to tell what he thought with those broken shades of his. All in all, Gamz was every bit the cool dude Tav thought he was, and he'd just wanted to wish Tavros good luck with getting used to his new legs.

Tav glanced up from his sandwich to chance a look around the courtyard. No, no Gamzee to be found there today. He probably went out for lunch, or something. The Taurus sighed and went back to his meal. His day continued on after that, only three more periods to go till he could go home and roleplay with Nepeta over Trollian. It was during his final period that his daily routine was seriously screwed with.

In science class, they were working on big projects, and these projects required the students to work together in groups of two. Groups. Of two. Tavros felt like a volcano had erupted inside of him and sealed his doom along with the rest of the planet's. The students quickly ran around frantically trying to get to their friends, and Tavros looked around- if looks could stutter, he would have that area of expertise covered.

His eyes settled on someone who hadn't been picked yet- a familiar troll with messy black hair and curved horns- who happened to be sleeping. This was it, this was Tav's chance to finally make another friend, wasn't it? He wished Rufio was here, Rufio could help him- no, Rufio was helping him. If Tavros put those robo legs to use and stood up, that would prove it, that Rufio existed, and he was there to help.  
Without further hesitance, Tav stood up and made his way over to Gamzee. Yes! Rufio was there- no, he was Rufio! He placed his trembling hand on Gamzee's shoulder and gently shook him. Gamzee groaned but didn't budge- man he was a heavy sleeper. Suddenly Tavros was almost knocked off his feet as someone barreled into him, squealing "TAAAAAAAAVROS!!!!!!!!"

Oh god. He knew who it was instantly- that smell, that soft hair, that perfect figure. It was none other than Vriska, and oh god how he hated her. Well not hated, more like severely disliked, because Tav could never really hate anybody. Upon gaining his balance, with Vriska's arms around his neck, he looked to Gamzee for help, but he could only feel his acid sack plummet as he saw Dave Strider, a human he had several classes with, was standing next to Gamzee (who was sitting up from his nap and wondering what the motherfuck was going on) with his hand on the lanky troll's head.

Tavros quickly glanced around the room, but that was it. Everyone already had their partners.

Vriska included.


	4. Tavros: Aquire new friend.

The following week was uneventful. Tav found himself dreading that distasteful science period he now had to share with Vriska, and he occupied himself with either working himself to the bone while Vriska blabbed on and on and bullied and flirted with him, or sneak glances at Gamzee every now and then, wondering if the stoner was in as much mental pain as Tav was.

With Gamz it was hard to tell- the taller troll was either always busy staring off into space or mumbling some conversation with Dave, not really seeming to be engaged with the project. Then again, he was probably never really enthralled with anything- he was more preoccupied with pretty colors and miracles.

As the weekend came, Tavros was overjoyed. He dashed out of his last classroom in a hurry to get away from the harsh school environment. As soon as he was out those grand double doors and into the fresh air, standing on the sidewalk outside of the looming prison they called an educational facility, he felt free. Like a 16-ton weight had been lifted off his chest, he took in a deep breath of air and let it out in a relieved sigh; oh this was so much better.

He stopped off at his small hive and dropped off his schoolbag, deciding to break the routine of a normal Friday evening (which typically consisted of rping with Nepeta over Trollian and playing Fiduspawn) to go take a walk at the beach- his first walk on the beach in a long time. He hadn't really stepped out onto that sand since before his accident, and it wasn't like wheelchairs were exactly beach-friendly.

As he explored the sandy shores, indulging in the salty breeze and the water rolling up towards him, he noted that there weren't as many people or trolls there as he remembered there being- it was probably because the weather was getting colder. He didn't really mind the chills that came with the breaths of air- he just stuffed his hands in his pockets, smiled, and kept on walking.

It was a relaxing place, he figured he ought to come down more often, he could use some of this calming scenery a bit more often. As he approached the more rocky areas of the beach, he looked ahead and saw a tinge of black, purple and orange sitting not far away, on a rock that jutted out over the salty water. He hesitated before continuing on, eventually realizing it was Gamzee sitting there, looking out at the ocean with the breeze teasing his black hair.

Tav wondered for a moment whether or not he should bother the lanky troll, but he decided Gamz had always seemed nice enough... Maybe this was his chance to redeem himself for that mess he'd attempted at getting into back when they were choosing partners in biology. Maybe he could show to Rufio yet that he was capable of doing something brave.

He awkwardly stumbled through the rocks, the metal of his legs making his approach obvious, and he wished that they were made of plastic or something. But as he drew closer, Gamzee didn't move; he just kept staring out at the ocean, spacing out or something. Tav paused next to the rock, noticing the water swelling up around it and deciding it'd be a bad idea if his feet got wet. He called up to Gamz from where he stood. "Uhh... H-Hey... Gamzee..."

It took him a moment before he finally jumped slightly and looked back at Tavros- wow he had really slow reaction time. "Oh, hey there motherfucker, you all up and scared me." he said with a lazy smile on his face. Tavros felt his cheeks heat up a little bit more, his heart sped up- he was doing it! He was talking to someone new, he'd started this conversation up by himself! He hoped his blush just looked like a reaction from how cold it was or something though, he felt a little embarrassed. "Uhhh, sorry, I, uhh, thought you'd hear me coming. What're you uhh... Doing out here, by yourself?"

Gamzee offered his hand to Tavros, who hesitated before taking it and allowing the bigger troll to help him up onto the rock. "Just gettin' my motherfuckin' chill on, brother. I like the ocean, it's beautiful. Life's beautiful." Tav didn't really know what to say to that, so he just smiled and offered a simple "Oh..."

Gamz was back to staring out at the open water again, and Tavros felt pretty awkward, just sitting there in silence with some troll he barely knew, but at the same time it was kind of nice. With Gamzee he didn't really need to worry about being nervous or thinking of what to say, or at least he didn't feel like he did, simply because Gamzee didn't really give a flying fuck. It was nice to just sit there and enjoy life without much worry. He wondered if Gamzee liked this too.

"Hey, uhh, do you think we could... Um..." He didn't know how to word it without making it sound like he was coming onto the purple-blood or anything, he wasn't! He didn't like Gamzee that way, right? How could he, he barely knew him... Yeah. He just wanted to... Chill with Gamzee more. Gamz lazily looked over at Tavros with a lax smile on his face, waiting for adiosToreador to go on. "Uhh... Could we hang out... Sometime? I mean I'm not uhh, trying to, uhh, flirt with you or anything-" "Sure motherfucker."

Tavros blinked stupidly at Gamzee for a moment, who was still smiling lazily at Tav, before smiling awkwardly and looking away, scratching the back of his head. Well... Okay he'd made that a lot more awkward than it needed to be, but he couldn't help it! At least he'd gotten it off his chest. Rufio would be proud of him, if Rufio existed. "Yeah... We can all up and get some motherfuckin' sick beats goin', throw down some rhymes, slam a Faygo..." Gamzee drawled, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them, gazing out at the ocean. Tav wondered if it was just him, or if Gamzee looked a bit... Happier. Not the kind of lazy happy brought to him courtesy of his use of... Drugs or whatever it was he was on. No, it looked a bit more genuine.

It was probably just Tav's imagination. He smiled, mimicked Gamzee by resting his chin on his knees, and also looked out at the water. "Hehe, yeah that, uhh, sounds fun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look at that it's getting the tiniest bit more interesting.


	5. Be the buck-toothed human boy.

Reader: Be the buck-toothed human boy.

I'm sorry but it appears you can't be the buck-toothed human boy, only the buck-toothed human boy can be the buck-toothed human boy; and that's exactly who he'll be. But wait, this buck-toothed human boy has a name, you know! But it appears I've forgotten it. What's his name again?

Enter name.

Zoosmell Pooplord_

TRY AGAIN, SMARTASS.

\---

This human's name is John Egbert, and John's been waiting for the weekend to come all week long. He always waited in excitement for the weekend to come, but this weekend was particularly special. This Saturday, a new friend was coming over to watch some of the greatest movies of all time, with the greatest actor of all time, Nick Cage.

All his life, trolls were accepted as a common thing. While he didn't necessarily understand their culture, he did know that they'd been there on this planet as long as the humans had, and he saw them as equals, just about the same as everyone else did. The two races accepted each other, and yet there was this unspoken rule that in school, young trolls and human children just... Didn't hang out together.  
You just didn't.

So John was pretty excited when he'd ended up sitting next to a grumpy troll (who he'd learned was named "Karkat") in his math class. Being the friendly chump he was, he and Karkat had eventually ended up getting to know each other, to the point where John referred to him as a friend, despite Karkat's nasty, snarky comments. John took him no more seriously than anyone else did.

Speaking of Karkat, Kar was the one coming over to watch these wondrous movies. John hurried home, grinning a buck-toothed, goofy grin as he ran inside, past his dad who appeared to be getting started on yet another cake, and up the stairs to his room. He haphazardly tossed his bag across the room, narrowly missing his open window. He immediately started digging through his messy home for the best of the best.

He and Karkat had kind of a rivalry thing going on- they kept insisting that one species's movies were better than the other. Though John figured they were both probably equally great, Karkat really insisted on the fact that troll movies were better. John's troll friend was bringing the best of his movies over as well, and they were really gonna see who had the better tastes.

While Kar viewed it as a competition, John thought of it as nothing other than fun.

However, before he could get really into looking for the best movies to present to his grouchy friend, his computer alerted him to a new message, and when he saw who it was from, he cringed a little inside. Then again, this person who kept bugging him did remind him of a certain troll who's name began with a K...

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] --  
CG: HEY YOU  
CG: YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT  
EB: oh god not you again  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN  
CG: WAIT NEVERMIND, I DON'T CARE  
CG: LOOK AT ALL THESE FUCKS I GIVE  
CG: THAT IS TO SAY, NONE  
EB: yeah i get that hehehehe  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU STUPID NOOKSTAIN  
EB: nothing! i just think you're kinda funny is all  
CG: FUCK YOU  
CG: I'M HERE WITH IMPORTANT NEWS TO TELL YOU  
CG: NOT THAT YOUR FUCKING RETARDED, SMALL BRAIN COULD HANDLE IT  
CG: BUT I TRY  
EB: go on?  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP  
CG: ANYWAYS, IT LOOKS LIKE I WON'T BE ABLE TO TROLL YOU WITH MY INCREDIBLE SKILLS FOR A DAY OR SO  
EB: awww  
EB: i like our conversations  
CG: OH MY GOG JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY AND LISTEN OKAY  
CG: I'LL BE BACK BEFORE TOO LONG  
CG: SO DON'T DO A GRACEFUL FUCKING PIROUETTE-SWAN-DIVE OFF THE DEEP END  
CG: I MEAN I KNOW IT'LL BE HARD FOR YOU TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I'M NOT HERE TO DEMOLISH YOUR SELF ESTEEM  
CG: BUT WE ALL HAVE TO DEAL WITH SEPARATION SOME TIME SOONER OR LATER  
EB: well have fun with whatever you're doing!  
CG: AND IT'S NOT LIKE I'LL BE GONE FOREV-  
CG: OH  
CG: RIGHT  
CG: UHH YEAH  
CG: I WILL  
CG: I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER, FUCKASS  
EG: bye!  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] --

Chuckling, John got off of his computer and went back to picking out a movie. That CG kid was a ball of rage, but Egbert still liked their conversations, from time to time. Now, which Nick Cage movie to blow away Karkat's mind...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snop.


End file.
